Final Battle:A Union Of Friendship And Memories
by FayDFlourite-LelouchdeBRit
Summary: Alternate ending to the Sailor Moon Series. Like what i wanted the ending to be. Kinda SxU. but not really Quite random. Particularly random. Thanks to the people who already read and reviewed this! and PLEASE REVIEW!


AN: Okay my first fanfic on here. i wrote this like when i was 12 and i just wanted to know what people thought of it.  
so please review!

Also special thanks to JD Santiago. Your review really helped. Will work on it.

And i forgot the disclaimer: I own NO ONE that you recognise. none the characters are mine. if they were the ending would be like this. nao!

**The Final Battle: A Union Of Friendship And Memories Across The Universe**

Thinking carefully on what to do, Usagi was stuck. How could she think when all her friends were dead, the love of her life, Mamoru, dead and the whole world about to be destroyed?! Looking around to check if the others were okay, she could see they weren't doing much better. The three Starlights, Starlight Fighter, Starlight Maker, and Starlight Healer (aka the famous pop idol group, The Three Lights, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten) were all looking depressed.

This wasn't surprising as the one lady they had been looking for ages, the Fireball Princess, had been horrifically killed in front of their eyes protecting them. It also didn't help the fact that the four Inner Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mars, Mecury, Jupiter and Venus (also their friends) had sacrificed their lives for them. Chibichibi was held in Seiya's arms, looking hopefully at Usagi.

Meanwhile, Sailor Mars, Mecury, Jupiter and Venus aka Rei, Ami, Mako, and Mina weren't actually dead, just stuck in an empty wasteland, a world between the two worlds, the Earth and Hell. Walking around in no sense of direction apart from a little help from Ami's computer, they planned to get out as soon as possible. However, it wasn't that easy.

Glancing around, all Mako could see was plain whiteness, with no other living creature apart from themselves. However, this was wrong. Mako suddenly saw four rather familiar figures. Peering closer, she stepped back onto Rei's foot in surprise. Rei winced in pain and the Sailor Senshi turned around to see who the four figures were.

They were the other four Sailor Senshi, Sailor Neptune (Michiru), Uranus (Haruka), Saturn (Hotaru) and Pluto (Setsuna). As they approached, everyone smiled in confusion. For a few moments, there was silence. Then Michiru spoke, 'As we're all now together, we might as well get together to get out of here and help Sailor Moon! But we figured out how to get out of here, we've all got to teleport together out of here at a certain place, okay?'

Everyone agreed to this, but as they searched for the exit again, they heard a voice.

Listening more carefully, everyone realized it wasn't just one voice, but three voices. As the mist cleared, they could see it was The Amazon Trio. The four Inner Sailor Senshi were shocked, as the last time they had seen the Amazon Trio, was a while ago when the Dead Moon Circus were trying to get hold of the Golden Crystal guarded by Pegasus who had hidden himself in Chibiusa's beautiful dream, not to mention the fact that they had died at that last meeting. Listening again, the sailor senshi realized they were arguing about who should find Queen Nehelmina. This was a shock to all the sailor senshi, as Queen Nehelmina had been their major enemy last time who had been purified and sent back to her planet far away.

Approaching them, Fish-eye saw them and greeted them cheerfully. Hawk-eye and Tiger-eye did the same, and just as the sailor senshi were about to ask what they were doing there, the child form of Queen Nehelmina approached them, smiling. Suddenly, the tension broke as Tiger-eye got hit on the head by a pink ball, coming out of nowhere. Hawk-eye, burst out into laughter but then, he got hit by a green ball.

Hawk-eye, rubbing his head, shouted angrily in no particular direction, 'Who's there?? That hurt you know!'

Replying him, all they heard was a young girl's laughter, then four sets of laughter. Gasping, Ami said, 'isn't...isn't that the Amazoneress Quartet??'

She was right. Amazingly, it was the Amazoneress Quartet who had disappeared after the Sailor Senshi had defeated Queen Nehelmina with the help of Pegasus and Chibiusa, as well as the Amazoneress Quartet. The four girls jumped down from somewhere and the eldest one, Berth-berth, smiled, 'Long time no see.' Another stepped forward, Sere-sere, cladded in pink, 'Hello!' The third girl in green tilted her head to one side and said, 'Hi, you guys all ok?' And the youngest, a little girl in blue, grinned sheepishly and said, 'Para-Para is pleased to see you guys!'

'Us too, Para-Para! Do you guys happen to know where we are right now? And, how do we get back to Sailor Moon and the others?' Mina asked.

Ami sighed, 'Minako, you already know the answer to the second question! Honestly, sometimes you're exactly like Usagi! But, Berth-Berth, do you know where we are?'

'Er...yeah, if you really want to know, we're in a rather…weird place, to be honest with you. We're in the world between two worlds.' Berth-Berth replied.

'What!?' Minako's mouth dropped. 'By the way, what are you going on about?' she grinned shamefully. The Outer Senshi sighed.

'Don't worry, we don't mind. The world between the two worlds is the world between the Earth and Hell. It is sometimes called the World of Empty Whiteness, as you can probably guess. In other words, we're not really dead but we're not really alive either. And you can't help Sailor Moon until you get out of here.' Jun-Jun murmured, tossing her green balls about.

'Oh, okay. But do you guys want to come with us and get out of this weird place as fast as possible?' Mako asked. The Amazon Trio, Amazoneress Quartet and Queen Nehelmina agreed and they set off yet again.

After a while, Ami heard something and stopped. The Sailor Senshi asked her what, but she was busy peering curiously ahead. Listening carefully, she heard a weeping voice, as everyone went silent listening to what Ami was trying to hear. Ami looked carefully into the mist, unable see the full image, she could just make out a large adult-sized body lying across the floor, with a much smaller one crying over it. As she looked more closely, her heart stopped. She knew who they were.

Minako gasped, 'Oh my gosh, isn't …isn't that Chibiusa?'

Mako nodded, 'And that's…' she gulped and said, 'and that's Tuxedo Kamen-sama!'

Rei ran towards their direction without saying anything, the others just a few steps behind her. Gasping at his unconscious body, Rei asked Chibiusa about Mamoru.

'Hey, you guys. Long time no see.' Chibiusa smiled tearfully. 'I don't really know, but…but…but I think it's because Mamoru doesn't have his Star Seed, he's here. But because he's Prince Endymion, the Prince of the Earth, as the Earth is not yet destroyed, and no catastrophe has yet happened…he's not…not exactly dead.' She broke off. Rei could do nothing but pat her head reassuringly.

Mako bent down gently, and softly asked, 'So Chibiusa, why are you here?'

'Well…well because you know, Mamoru is sort of…well…dead, and he is well…my daddy…I'm also sort of…sort of…dead!' She broke off again, bursting into tears, her pink bunches shaking everywhere in despair.

'Don't cry, my pretty girl, I'll protect you.' A distant but rather familiar voice whispered.

'Elios!' Chibiusa shouted, instantly recognising the voice. 'Where are you Pegasus?' She stood up, searching for him everywhere. Suddenly, he appeared, in his flying unicorn form, gazing at Chibiusa with his clear amber eyes. As his hooves softly touched the ground, he transformed into Elios, the young, handsome boy, who guarded the Golden Crystal which was within his golden horn atop his head. Seeing him, Chibiusa ran to him, hugging him for comfort, sobbing onto his clothes. He hugged her back. After a while, when Chibiusa calmed down a bit, Elios spoke to everyone else. 'Hello everyone. If you want to beat Sailor Galaxia and Chaos, you've got to all combine your powers with Sailor Moon as well to beat them.' The others nodded and the Amazon Trio picked up Mamoru between them and carried him.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was out of ideas and couldn't bring herself to ask the Starlights on what to do. Just then, they heard the back door crash open. The Four Phantom Sisters came running in, their faces slightly flushed. Seeing them, Sailor Moon stood up and put up the best smile she could.

'Oh don't give us that smile, we know what've you've been going through which is why we're here. We don't know what's actually going on, but we figured you might need some help, although we don't have any of our powers anymore.' said Koan sadly, 'but we first want to know what exactly is going on. When you made us human, we began to love this world and we'll try and protect it with you, even if it costs us our lives!'

'If you think like that, Koan, you will die, but if you think happily, we'll all defeat Sailor Galaxia!' a rather far-off male voice said. Before they could ask who it was, a strange pinkish light appeared from the ground, and two tall figures emerged, although their outlines were unclear because of the light. As the light gradually faded, the figures became clear.

Sailor Moon stepped back in shock, not quite believing what she could see. The Four Phantom Sisters stood still; it was Prince Diamande and his brother Saphir of the Black Moon Clan. Petz, unable to control her happiness, ran up to Saphir and sobbed in his arms. Sailor Moon, sat down in shock, while the Starlights had no idea what was going on.

Sailor Moon managed to ask, 'Why are you here, Diamande and Saphir, I though you two had been killed by the Death Phantom!'

'We have but for some reason we've been resurrected or something. We think it's because the world is in peril, the whole galaxy, am I right?' Diamande answered, then pointing at Chibichibi, 'when we were dead, this little girl suddenly appeared in our dreams and we're now here so…I guess this little girl is the source of our appearance.'

'What!?' Sailor Moon's mouth dropped; stunned that Chibichibi could have the actual power to resurrect people. Chibichibi put one finger to her chin tilted her head to one side and said, 'Chibichibi?'

While all that was happening to Sailor Moon and the Starlights, the others were actually getting somewhere in finding the exit to the World of Empty Whiteness. However, they soon had to stop, as they were too stunned to move on. Although their journey so far had been full of many surprises, this was yet another. Standing in front of the Sailor Senshi and the others, oblivious of them, were the Evil Sailor Senshi, who used to be the slaves of Sailor Galaxia before she dismissed them and killed them.

Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminium Siren, Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Tin Nyanko were arguing who was the best, and who was the cleverest. The Inner Sailor Senshi ran up to them, and as they were now not under Sailor Galaxia's control, they greeted everyone in a friendly manner. Mina voiced everyone's thoughts, 'Why are Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminium Siren, Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Tin Nyanko here?'

Elios answered her question, 'Although they tried to kill people and worked for Sailor Galaxia, their hearts are still good as they have a mirror of dreams.'

Everyone stared and Fish-eye asked, 'Hey, hang on, Pegasus, why are you here? You're not dead are you, I mean...?'

'As long as Chibiusa is here, I am as well.' Elios replied.

Everyone stared again and Chibiusa burst into tears yet again crying, 'It's all my fault Elios, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!'

Elios smiled down at her and hugged her saying, 'It's not your fault, my pretty girl, I chose to help you and I decided to come here.'

'We'll help you!' Sailor Iron Mouse interrupted, 'After all, I think we've had our fair share in being the baddies.'

'Yeah, we wanna get back at Galaxia! She made us destroy our own planets, and the people on them as well! But maybe, if we defeat Galaxia, we'll get our planets back!' Sailor Tin Nyanko exclaimed, grinding her teeth at the thought of Galaxia.

'Yeah, and I need to eat something! I'm so hungry!' Sailor Aluminium Siren interrupted. Sailor Lead Crow sighed under her breath, not quite believing her friend was only thinking about her stomach.

'Okay!' the Inner Sailor Senshi replied happily, as Elios had said that they needed 'everyone' to defeat Sailor Galaxia and Chaos. 'The more the more cheerful!' Minako smiled, trying out her knowledge on sayings.

Ami sighed and said, 'It's not the more the more cheerful Minako-chan, it's the more the better!' Everybody smiled.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon had introduced the Starlights to the Four Phantom Sisters, Prince Diamande and Saphir. Sitting on the cold wooden floor of the concert, they talked about what had been going on. Suddenly, after moments of silence, Diamande curiously asked Sailor Moon, 'So where's Prince Endymion? Or Tuxedo Mask?'

Seiya shot a cold stare in his direction while Sailor Moon's half-smile immediately faded. She murmured, 'Well...he's...d...'

Before she could finish her sentence, there was a loud crash and everyone immediately stood on their feet, not daring to speak, fearing the worst. Immediately, another one followed, and then a huge shaking, like an earthquake. Grabbing Seiya's hand for safety, Sailor Moon thought, 'Is this Galaxia?' as the ground beneath her shook. Suddenly, two figures appeared out of nowhere. Assuming it was the enemy, Seiya attacked.

'Star Serious Laser!' he shouted aiming at the two mysterious figures.

The two figures teleport out of the way, and one shouted, 'Sailor Moon, is this your new boyfriend? He sure seems tough!'

As the smoke cleared away, the Starlights, Sailor Moon, the Four Phantom Sisters, Chibichibi, Diamande and Saphir could see it was two aliens. The male, who had just shouted from behind the smoke, was wearing strange clothes, had blue hair with two pink highlights, and a greenish face. The other, a female, was also wearing strange clothes, had pink hair with two blue highlights and also a greenish face, and was holding hands with the other. Sailor Moon gasped. It was Ali and En.

Although it was strange enough she knew two aliens, it was more stranger that they were here as last time they had been on Planet Earth, was ages ago, even before the Death Phantom and the Black Moon Clan.

For a few moments, there was once again total silence. Then, Chibichibi walked up to En, and hugged her leg, saying 'Chibichibi!' It immediately released the tension between Ali and En and everybody else.

'So why are you here then, Ali and En?' Sailor Moon asked ten minutes later once she had told them what had been going on.

En stroked Chibichibi's hair who was lying asleep on her lap, and said, 'Well, the Doom Tree kind of told us to come here because he suddenly got really sick. And from what I've heard from you is that the whole galaxy will be under Sailor Galaxia's hands which is a very bad thing if we don't stop her, right?'

'Yeah, I guess so…' Sailor Moon pondered, thinking about what could happen if they didn't defeat her. Deep in her thoughts, she thought she heard a sigh of relief. Looking around, she realised it was Yaten, and he was looking at one of the many sides of the concert. Sailor Moon followed his gaze. She was surprised to see Luna stepping carefully in front and Artemis and Diana just behind. Shouting across the empty seats, Sailor Moon shouted, 'Luna, Artemis: where have you been? And why is Diana with you?'

'Us? We've been to the future.' Luna replied, suddenly stopping in her tracks.

Usagi confused with her response, said, 'What do you mean? To the future? You seriously…' She stopped mid-sentence as she saw the two familiar figures behind Luna, Artemis and Diana; the reason they had been to the future. It was Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion.

In her long white gown, her thin silver crown with the Silver Crystal in the centre, and elegant white wings attached to her back, the future Sailor Moon smiled at her present self. Next to her stood King Endymion, in a white and cream suit, complete with a cape and an eye mask, also smiling at Sailor Moon.

'Err…err…' Sailor Moon stuttered, planning to ask 'Why the hell are you two here?' but thinking twice, she thought she should rephrase her question. Instead, she asked, 'Why are you two here? And how did you get here? I mean …' she stopped as she saw Neo-Queen Serenity smiling again.

King Endymion answered her question, 'We travelled through the doors of space and time because Luna, Artemis and Diana alerted us that our past, in this current era, the world and galaxy were in great peril which means, if this Sailor Galaxia is not defeated, it will cause a time paradox. Crystal Tokyo will cease to exist and even I and Neo-Queen Serenity will fade from this galaxy.'

'Excuse me, but err…who exactly are you? I've gathered that's you're from the future and you know Sailor Moon but who are you? ' Seiya inquired, looking suspiciously at King Endymion.

'I am the future self of Sailor Moon in the 51st century, Neo-Queen Serenity, and this is my husband King Endymion, the future self of Mamoru Chiba, otherwise known as Tuxedo Kamen. Our daughter, Chibiusa, unexpectedly disappeared in front of our very own eyes. Not long after, Luna, Artemis and Diana came and told us of what was happening right now. We came here as quickly as we could.' Neo-Queen Serenity responded.

Luna and Artemis smiled, while Diana twitched her small grey cat ears. However, on hearing that King Endymion was Usagi's husband in the 51st century, Seiya's heart sank. But then, he remembered something his Princess had said to him when he was smaller, 'the future is not set in stone. Events will eventually happen but anything, absolutely anything can happen before the events. And you have the power to change it because you are in control of your own destiny.'

Luna's smile faded as she saw the people behind Sailor Moon. The two older cats' mouths dropped. When, Luna got over the shock, she screamed 'Why...why...why...WHY ARE DIAMANDE AND SAPHIR HERE? AND WHY ARE THE FOUR PHANTOM SISTERS HERE? AND…AND WHY ARE ALI AND EN HERE!?'

Sailor Moon grinned sheepishly, and shouted back, 'Why don't you guys come over here because it's quite a long story!'

Twenty minutes later, Sailor Moon and the others had finished their story, Neo-Queen Serenity said, 'So it seems as if we must help as well and save Crystal Tokyo, and especially for Chibiusa.'

'No, but for the whole world, not just for your daughter Chibiusa. Not just Crystal Tokyo but for the whole galaxy. So you must not fight for your own good but join together with those always fighting the evil and protect this world and together defeat Sailor Galaxia and stop this world falling into fatal disaster.' an unseen gentle voice interrupted.

Everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, while Luna perked up her cat ears. Realising who it was she said to Artemis, 'Isn't...isn't that Queen Serenity's voice?' Artemis slowly nodded. Sailor Moon, on hearing this, whirled around in shock. Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion also realized who it was and like Sailor Moon, were confused. The next second, yet another figure appeared, Queen Serenity. Holding the Silver Crystal in her hands, her long hair and gown swayed in the wind. Luna and Artemis bowed down. Sailor Moon stammered, 'Queen...Serenity.'

'It's been quite a long time, Sailor Moon. Luna, Artemis; please rise.' Queen Serenity said gently.

'Who are you?' Taiki asked, standing up, pointing his arm at Queen Serenity.

'I am the mother of the past Princess Serenity, who was reincarnated as Sailor Moon. I used the Silver Crystal to save the Earth when the Dark Kingdom destroyed the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium.' Queen Serenity replied.

'So are you saying there are three Sailor Moons with us right now??' Berthier said, confused over the course of recent events.

Suddenly, Sailor Moon stood up and said, 'Let's go and beat Sailor Galaxia! After all, using three Silver Crystals and the rest of us, we'll definitely beat Sailor Galaxia!'

'No.' Queen Serenity said quietly. Everyone whirled around, shocked.

'But…but…why not?' Sailor Moon stuttered, shocked. Did Queen Serenity not want to fight, or to save Earth?

'We cannot fight right now. We cannot fight right now because to defeat Sailor Galaxia, we need everybody.' Neo-Queen Serenity replied quietly as well.

Everyone turned around staring at her.

'What...what…do you mean? ... Wh...What do you mean "everybody"?' Sailor Moon asked completely confused.

Back in the World Of Empty Whiteness, or the world between two worlds, Chibiusa asked, 'Are we near the exit yet? When can we get out of here?'

Ami, using her mini-computer, pointed to their right saying, 'My detector says that the exit is in that direction. And we're really near it.'

Immediately, Chibiusa ran in that direction, everyone just behind. Suddenly, they all stopped. About 50 yards away, through the thick mist, Rei could just make out a door, at least twice as tall as her, made of marble and with a lot of elaborate designs. Looking at it, she thought it looked rather like the doors of space and time. Everyone ran towards it but suddenly, four figures stood in their way.

'Anyone who wishes to go back to Earth must kill us. If they are defeated, they will go to hell.' a cold voice said, and Rei could just make out one of the figure raising a long sabre. However, she though that figure was strangely familiar and she somewhat recognised the voice.

But before she could ask who they were, the four figures began to fight them. They were powerful, Pegasus could tell. As Haruka missed one of them using 'World shaking', she hit the door, and made a small crack in it. As the light of the Earth shined into the World Of Empty Whiteness, the faces of the four figures could be seen. The Inner Sailor Senshi gasped. It was the Four Generals, the Shitennou: the Four Guardians of the Earth: Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite. Ami stammered, 'What are you guys doing here?'

'Oh, so I see, the four Inner Sailor Senshi from the Silver Millennium are here. We have been guarding this door ever since we died. The brainwash that Queen Beryl gave us had worn off now since the Dark Kingdom's downfall. Ever since, we have been guarding the Earth so that the dead cannot get back to Earth and destroy it, or destroy what it means to be human.' Kunzite answered.

'Although it seems not the right time, but it is important to me. How is Naru?' Nephrite asked a hint of concern in his voice.

'Naru? Sh...she...she's okay right now.' Mako answered.

'That is good. How did you all die? And who are your friends? You seemed to have a lot adventures since you defeated the Dark Kingdom.' Nephrite asked.

'That's a really long story. But can you please let us out of here? The world, the whole galaxy is about to be destroyed by an evil person called Sailor Galaxia if we do not defeat her in time. She has taken all of our Star Seeds because they are true ones and we need to kill her in time before she takes control of the whole entire galaxy. So please can you let us through that door?' Minako said in a hurried voice.

The others nodded in agreement. However, the four Shitennou shook their heads.

'But...but...but why? I though you guys had turned good!' Rei shouted, 'Let us out!'

Zoisite replied, 'This is not a door.'

'Huh!?' everyone's mouths dropped open in disappointment.

'It is a mark of where in this World Of Empty Whiteness. Where we stand now is where this world is closest to Earth, meaning where it is easiest to teleport out of here.' Jadeite said.

Suddenly, Rei stepped forward and said desperately, 'Please help us. Please teleport with us so we can defeat this Sailor Galaxia. You guys are powerful as you four where once the Four Guardians of the Earth. Please still be the Guardians of the Earth and help us and Sailor Moon.'

'Yes, we will help you.' Kunzite said. However, Jadeite stepped forward and said, 'No.'

Everyone looked at him, including the other Shitennou. Jadeite carried on, 'Tell me, what has happened to Prince Endymion?' and pointed to the unconscious body being carried by Fish-eye, Tiger-eye and Hawk-eye.

'M...my...my daddy had his Star Seed taken by Sailor Galaxia.' Chibiusa murmured.

The Shitennou stared at her and Zoisite said cautiously, 'Err…did you just say daddy? Since when did Prince Endymion have a child? As long as I remember, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity never had a child!'

'No, I'm from the future where Mamo-chan and Usagi-chan are married, the Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo in the 51st century. That's where I live, with my mommy and daddy.' Chibiusa sighed, her mood sinking, as she was reminded of her home which she was so far away from.

'Oh…okay.' Jadeite uttered, getting over the fact that Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity would have a child.

'Come on, let's teleport now so we can help Sailor Moon as quickly as possible.' Sailor Iron Mouse interrupted, getting rather impatient as they were still there.

'Okay. Can everyone please join hands in a circle and concentrate on Earth.' Ami said.

Everyone joined hands in a large circle and they all closed their eyes, concentrating on Earth and the wonderful friend they had and would have on it. The Sailor Senshi, while having their eyes closed, shouted in turn.

'Mecury Crystal Star Power!'

'Mars Crystal Star Power!'

'Jupiter Crystal Star Power!'

'Venus Crystal Star Power!'

'Saturn Crystal Star Power!'

'Uranus Crystal Star Power!'

'Neptune Crystal Star Power!'

'Pluto Crystal Star Power!'

As soon as they had all shouted this, blue, red, green, orange, purple, turquoise, indigo and black light shot out and the Sailor Senshi shouted together, 'Sailor Planet Teleport!

White light surrounded everyone and a moment later, they had disappeared from the World Of Empty Whiteness, back to the concert stage on Earth through time and space.

As everyone teleported back to Earth, Sailor Moon and the others were still staring at Queen Serenity and Neo-Queen Serenity in confusion. As everyone teleported, they were a few seconds of awed silence. Then Sailor Moon shook back her tears of mirth, joy and confusion and shouted, 'Minna! Everyone! Ami-chan! Rei-chan! Mako-chan! Mina-chan!'

She ran up to Sailor Mecury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus and hugged them each happily, so glad she could see them again. After hugging Minako, she looked over her shoulder to see Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto. She ran up to them crying, 'Michiru! Haruka! Hotaru! Setsuna!' As she reached them, she hugged them as well, glad that she could see them as well. Smiling and crying at the same time, she turned around to see how the others had reacted in seeing the Sailor Senshi.

They however were looking behind the Sailor Senshi, all of them with their eyes and mouths wide open. Sailor Moon followed their gaze and was, in other words, very, very, very, very, _very_ shocked. The people she was staring at couldn't be in front of her eyes. It was definitely a dream. It couldn't be real. About all of these people are supposed to be dead! She thought.

Chibiusa stepped forward and smiled, 'Hello Usagi-mama. Long time no see!'

'Chibi...usa...Chibiusa!' Usagi murmured.

'Hello Usagi. How have you been?'

'Ermm...Odango...who are these people?' Seiya interrupted, very confused.

'Oh, okay.' Usagi sighed, 'Right.'

'Everybody, these are the Starlights. They are Sailor Senshi and in reality, they come from the planet Kinmoku and came here looking for their Princess. Here, they were known as the famous idol group, the Three Lights. Seiya is Sailor Star Fighter, Taiki is Sailor Star Maker and Yaten is Sailor Star Healer.'

'Seriously?' Sailor Iron Mouse gasped, 'I knew it! I knew they were the Starlights! I really did!' she nodded vigorously to her other Sailor Senshi.

'Anyway,' Usagi pointed at Ali and En, 'This is Ali and En. They came to Earth searching for energy for their Doom Tree. They appeared after we defeated the Dark Kingdom and just before Chibiusa appeared. They are the two sole survivors of their race.'

Pointing at the Four Phantom Sisters, Prince Diamande and Saphir, she said, 'These are the Four Phantom Sisters, Prince Diamande and Saphir. They had originally come to migrate here in the future in Crystal Tokyo but the Death Phantom brainwashed Diamande here. We changed the Four Phantom Sisters into humans after they realized how important this planet is.'

'Daddy! Mummy!' Chibiusa shouted, running up to them, hugging them each tightly.

'As you'll have guessed, they are Chibiusa's parents from the 31st century. They are me and Mamoru in the future.'

'This is my mother from the past when the whole Moon Kingdom was destroyed by Queen Beryl. Queen Serenity gave us new lives to live on here on Earth.'

'These are the Four Generals of the Earth, or the Shitennou, Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite. They used to be the guardians of the Earth when the Moon Kingdom still existed and were brainwashed by Beryl to fight against us.' Ami said, assuming correctly that Usagi was tired.

As Elios stepped forward, Chibiusa ran to him and introduced him, slightly blushing. 'This is Elios, or Pegasus who guards Illusion, the place of people's beautiful dreams. He also guards the Golden Crystal.'

Pointing to Queen Nehelmina and the Amazon Trio, Makoto said, 'This is Queen Nehelmina, Tiger-Eye, Hawk-Eye, and Fish Eye. They used to be after Pegasus until the Amazon Trio realized they wanted to have beautiful dreams and Queen Nehelmina realized her real dream.'

'After the Amazon Trio died, the Amazon Quartet was in charge of finding Pegasus, who was hiding in Chibiusa's beautiful dream.' Minako smiled, signifying that she hadn't forgotten the four, 'They are Berth-Berth, Sere-Sere, Jun-Jun and Para-Para.'

'Last but not least, don't forget these Sailor Senshi!' Rei smiled as she pointed at Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminium Siren, Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Tin Nyanko. 'They are Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminium Siren, Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Tin Nyanko and were fighting for Galaxia as they would have been killed. In the end, they are still good!'

'Wow...' Usagi murmured, not quite believing what she could see. Suddenly, she saw Mamoru's body and fell down into a dead faint.

The Sailor Senshi (including Chibiusa) and the Shitennou ran towards her to check if she was okay. However, Seiya pushed in front of everyone and bent down to his knees to check whether she was okay. The others, who did not know how much Seiya cared about Usagi, spoke in quiet voices, 'I thought she loved Mamoru? Does Sailor Moon love a woman?'

'Odango...' Seiya whispered, tears appearing at the corners of his eyes.

'Seiya?' Usagi replied, waking back into consciousness, looking up into Seiya's deep indigo eyes. Seiya smiled and threw his arms around Usagi, relieved that she was okay. However, Haruka stepped towards them and pulled them apart, making Seiya fly into the concert wall. As Seiya slumped down against the wall, Yaten and Taiki, in their anger yelled, 'Why did you do that?'

'This is our Princess, you have your own and she died because of you. I don't want the same happening to our Princess.' Haruka replied quietly.

Yaten and Taiki were beyond anger and Yaten screamed as he shook tears out of his eyes, 'It wasn't our fault! And don't you dare compare her to our Princess!'

As Haruka aimed a punch at Yaten's face, Taiki stopped the blow as he stepped between them.

'We are not here to fight amongst us. Remember we are here to defeat Sailor Galaxia.'

'We? Us?' Haruka retorted, as she raised her voice. 'It's us and you lot! Just tell your leader to stay away from our Princess! She is destined and loves the Prince of this planet! She doesn't have time with little crushes!'

'Do you think Seiya really cares about destiny? He's in love with your Princess! Can't you just accept that?' Yaten shouted at Haruka. Everyone, on hearing about Seiya's true feelings about Usagi, stared at Yaten in shock. Yaten himself looked shocked at what he had just said. Even Haruka was shocked, and in their silence, Seiya regained hiss strength and slowly hobbled towards the rest. Stepping between the rest of the Starlights and Haruka, he said quietly, 'Yes, I do love Usagi Tsukino. No, it isn't a little crush and I know she has a destiny to fulfill but I want to love her. I believe that this Prince of this planet is not in love with Usagi Tsukino.'

'What do you mean?' Haruka said, her face still flushed red, 'Of course Mamoru loves her!'

'So why did he leave her for America to study? If he really loved Odango, why would he let her go through so much pain?' Seiya said quietly.

'Because I told him to go.' Usagi uttered bitterly, as everyone turned around to look at her. She was very surprised that Seiya was in love with her. 'I told him...I'd be happy... if he went to study.'

'Odango, if he really loved you, he would ignore your excuses and stay here instead of going to another continent just for his own good. Is that man really the sort of man who is deeply in love with you?' Seiya questioned. 'Remember this Usagi Tsukino; he is in love with Princess Serenity, not you. I only wish we had met earlier and I would find all the reasons to love you properly and wholly.' Those familiar words rang in her head,

_'... Akiramekirenai  
Motsu to deaiga hayakerebato  
ii wake bakari mitsuketeru  
Tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he  
Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai.'_

_'...and I can't give you up._

_If only we had met earlier,_

_I would find all the reasons,_

_The moonlight is shining towards the endless shore,_

_Alas I want to take you there with me.'_

'Usagi, it's time to live a life of your own. Not one that's already planned out for you.' Seiya whispered softly into her ear. Looking up at Seiya, and blushing slightly, she hugged him, slowly taking in his scent, his warmth and his love. Haruka and the other Sailor Senshi gasped while Seiya, pleased that Usagi had hugged him, held on.

'Well, you certainly have a lot of guts to sort out personal matters of your own in my precious time. I suppose it is not that bad. After all, you'll all be dead very soon. All of you.' A sinister evil voice echoed through the concert.

'Sailor Galaxia!' the Inner Senshi gasped.

Their reactions were almost immediate. Haruka clenched her fist for all the pain and misery Galaxia had caused so far. Chibiusa stood to her full height screaming at Galaxia. The Evil Sailor Senshi shouted at their former boss, 'We'll get back at you, even if it's the last thing we do! You killed our planets, our lives and bribed us with your evil brainwashing powers!'

Suddenly, Sailor Galaxia appeared in the sky, floating in mid air staring at everybody with a scary evil smile, devoid of happiness and all the feelings that humans had. After all, Sailor Galaxia wasn't a human. Not anymore. Seiya, upon seeing her, dropped Usagi's hand and shouted, 'Star Serious Laser!' However Galaxia wavered her hand and the attack disappeared before it even got close to Galaxia. Everybody who had not seen Galaxia before now realized something rather terrible. Galaxia was powerful, very powerful. Could they defeat her? Or would they die trying?

Everybody stood up and faced Sailor Galaxia glaring at her with the most dislike any of them had ever felt. Galaxia looked pleased at the hatred in their eyes. She glanced at Sailor Moon and gasped in anger; Sailor Moon's eyes were different. They looked at Galaxia with sympathy, as if Usagi wanted to help Galaxia. If that was the case Galaxia thought, she was rather ludicrous. Why would _she _want to help her? After all, she had killed all of those she loved, even if they had come back from life.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she saw Diamande and Saphir attack her. She flicked her hand in their direction and they flew backwards onto the hard concert floor.

Luna and Artemis leapt at her, their sharp claws aiming at her face. Deflecting them easily, Galaxia smirked. Did these dim-witted humans (and cats) _really _think they could beat her with such basic power?

Queen Nehelmina, the Amazon Trio, and Amazoneress Quartet attacked together but even Queen Nehelmina's power couldn't get past Galaxia's invisible barrier. They fell back onto the concert floor as their blood started to trickle from small wounds.

Ali and En, nodded at each other as En gently placed Chibichibi into Usagi's arms. Ali produced a pack of Cardian cards out of nowhere and as En was just about to pick a Cardian, the whole pack disappeared. Confused, the aliens looked around and saw Galaxia burning them as if they were nothing more than annoying pieces of homework. The aliens just stared on in disbelief.

The Shitennou, as they gathered all the power they had, they sent a huge ball of golden light at Galaxia, which did no damage to Galaxia at all. However, they broke the barrier. But although they had broken the barrier, it repaired itself as if it was waiting for the attack.

Sailor Star Healer took out her star brooch and yelled, 'Star Sensitive Inferno!'

Sailor Star Maker took out her star brooch and bellowed, 'Star Gentle Uterus!' As both attacks headed towards Galaxia, she simply dodged out of the way. The Sailor Senshi, determined to beat Galaxia (seeing as she _did_ kill them), attacked her.

'Aqua Harp Raphsody!'

'Mars Flame Sniper!'

'Sparkling Wide Pressure!'

'Love and Beauty Shock!'

Space Sword Blaster!'

'Deep Submerge!'

'Dead Scream!'

'Silent Wall!'

'Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!'

As all the attacks came heading towards Galaxia, everyone saw her look of surprise before the air was engulfed in smoke where she had been. Looking around everyone wondered if they had succeeded. After all, Galaxia was nowhere to be seen. Their hope was short lived.

'You puny humans! Is that all you have? Now it is my turn!' Galaxia's voice cackled. They heard the voice again, this time shouting 'Chaos and Death!' From nowhere, dark black light shot out and hit everybody, slamming them hard onto the floor. Vines climbed around them and began to strangle everyone. As they struggled to breathe, they could see Galaxia preparing for another attack on them. Usagi looked in horror and in her despair she broke free of her vines and stood in front of everyone from the attack.

As she was blasted off her feet, she slowly got up to her feet, shaking her legs from all the injuries she had had today, physically and emotionally. Sailor Moon smiled at everyone and shouting to them, 'Everyone! Together!'

Everybody broke free of the vines holding them back and they all stood up. Chibi Chibi ran to Usagi and she scooped her up gently. Then Usagi faced Galaxia, 'I know you were the Sailor Senshi who once sealed Chaos. I know that you are the best Senshi there is. But I also know Chaos has taken you over and we're going to help you become the kind and caring Sailor Senshi you once was.'

'Sailor Iron Mouse!'

'Sailor Aluminium Siren!'

'Sailor Lead Crow!'

'Sailor Tin Nyanko!'

As they shouted this out, violet light shone out from them reaching to their planets.

'Koan!'

'Berthier!'

'Petz!'

'Carmener!'

As they shouted this, lilac light shone out from them.

'Tiger-eye!'

'Hawk-eye!'

'Fish-eye!'

The Amazon Trio shouted, turquoise light shining out from them.

'Berth-Berth!'

'Sere-Sere!'

'Jun-Jun!'

'Para-Para!'

The Amazon Quartet raised their eyes to the sky as red light surrounded them.

'Jadeite!'

'Nephrite!'

'Zoisite!'

'Kunzite!'

A dark ocean green light surrounded them reaching out towards the depths of the galaxy.

'Ali!'

'En!'

A deep navy blue light shot out from where the aliens were standing.

'Queen Nehelmina!'

As the young queen shouted this, indigo light shone from her heart.

'Prince Diamande!'

'Prince Saphir!'

As the light green light shone from them, they realized how much everybody wanted this world to keep going on.

'Queen Serenity!'

The Queen from another kingdom and time, closing her eyes, hoping this would work as warm orange light appeared.

'Neo-Queen Serenity!'

'King Endymion!'

The royal couple looked at each other, hoping it wasn't the last time as a light blue light emerged from nowhere.

'Luna!'

'Artemis!'

'Diana!'

The three cats closed their eyes as their crescent moon symbols shone yellow light from their foreheads.

'Elios! Pegasus!'

'Chibiusa Tsukino! Sailor Chibi Moon!'

Chibiusa smiled at Elios as silver light covered them.

'Haruka Tenoh! Sailor Uranus!'

'Michiru Kaioh! Sailor Neptune!'

'Hotaru Tomoe! Sailor Saturn!'

'Setsuna Meioh! Sailor Pluto!'

The Outer Sailor Senshi felt the warm reddish orange light shine from them and into the skies to reach to their guardian planets.

'Seiya Kou! Sailor Star Fighter!'

'Taiki Kou! Sailor Star Maker!'

'Yaten Kou! Sailor Star Healer!'

The three Sailor Starlights smiled at each other as golden light appeared from their hearts, shooting to touch their home planet Kinmoku, glad that they had met the people on this planet and had lived a life here.

'Ami Mizuno! Sailor Mecury!'

'Rei Hino! Sailor Mars!'

'Makoto Kino! Sailor Jupiter!'

'Minako Aino! Sailor Venus!'

The four Inner Sailor Senshi looked into the skies as their crescent moon symbols shone powerfully and pink light surrounded them reminding them of the fun and happy times they had had together. And as they remembered their memories, they knew they wanted more of them.

'Usagi Tsukino! Sailor Moon!'

'Chibichibi!'

White light surrounded the two as they stood in the middle of everyone. Galaxia, confused of her enemies' actions, tried to attack Usagi and Chibichibi, but her attack deflected off the light, as if it was a shield. Galaxia's eyes opened in shock and anger. As she tried to attack everyone, the light surrounding everyone acted as protection. Then, everybody opened their eyes, focusing on Usagi and Chibichibi and they all shouted at the same time:

'MOON CRYSTALS GALAXY STAR POWER!' Everybody shone even more brightly than ever, especially the three Silver Crystals. The light surrounding everyone gathered to Usagi and Chibichibi, shining even more powerfully reaching as far as the edge of the Universe. Then the light came back down to Earth, directly aiming at Sailor Galaxia.

'Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!' Sailor Galaxia screamed as the light hit her. Huge powerful waves appeared as the concert blew apart from the pressure. As the smoke began to clear, everybody couldn't see Galaxia. Where she had been was a woman with long hair surrounded by many sparkling objects. As the smoke completely cleared, they all could see who the figure was. It was Galaxia but she was different.

A warm aura surrounded her and she was wearing a long red and orange gown with her hair now down, half of it blonde, and half of it brown. The many sparkling objects were the Star Seeds and as they returned, many other Sailor Senshi from around the galaxy appeared, smiling at their saviours. Then, Galaxia spoke. 'Thank you all. Thank you for destroying Chaos and thank you for defending your galaxy so well and I apologise for all the trouble and misery I've caused.' And with that, a white light surrounded Galaxia and she disappeared.

As she disappeared, another figure appeared in her place. It was the Fireball Princess. 'Princess!' the Starlights shouted, running towards her, crying for joy.

As everybody else looked on at the Starlights embracing their Princess, Queen Serenity looked at Sailor Moon and said, 'Peace has been restored and the world is safe again. I am not needed. However, call to me again if ever the world is in mortal peril.' With that, the warm orange light surrounded her and she disappeared. The Amazon Trio, Amazoneress Quartet and Queen Nehelmina nodded at each other and said to everyone, 'We've got to go now; it's quite far from here and our planet. Thanks though, for helping us realise the true meaning of life.' Queen Nehelmina raised her hand as a gesture of farewell and they disappeared.

'We need to go too. I think the Doom Tree won't be too happy if we're gone for too long. Thanks, though.' Ali said as En hugged the Inner Sailor Senshi and Sailor Moon.

'Yeah, thanks for helping us out!' Ami said politely, remembering her manners.

''We've got to go as well. I think now that we've defeated Galaxia, our planets need to be restored and we need to protect it as our duty.' The former evil Sailor Senshi smiled at their fellow Sailor Senshi, waving at them as they gradually disappeared.

Suddenly, white light spread out across the remains of the concert, the light coming from Chibichibi. As the white light made contact with Prince Diamande and Saphir, they immediately began to rise into the air. The two princes, rather confused, suddenly felt a warm burning on their hands. Looking at them, their hands were absorbing the white light. Unexpectedly, they suddenly faded from view as the white light was absorbed into their bodies.

Slowly, they materialized into view again. Petz, having been frightened the whole time, ran to Saphir and hugged him. As she was held tight by him, Petz felt an unexpected surprise; his heartbeat. For the first time ever Saphir and Diamande had hearts. They were human.

The two princes, glad of this new change smiled at Chibi Chibi and bowed to her. Chibichibi smiled at them back and said, 'Chibichibi!'

'Thank you Chibichibi for fulfilling our wishes by making us human. We are glad. We'll go now, we need some rest and we need to find somewhere to stay.' Prince Diamande said, turning around.

'Stay with us! Please!' Berthier burst out. Everybody looked at her and she blushed, and said, 'Well, Petz likes Saphir and we used to be of the same people so we should.'

Mina smiled at Koan and whispered loudly so everybody could hear, 'I think someone is in love with Prince Diamande!'

Usagi, on hearing this, asked, 'Mina, what do you mean? I don't get it!' Everybody sweat dropped at Usagi's response.

As everybody laughed at Usagi's slow wits, the Shitennou nodded at each other and Jadeite muttered, 'We should go back.'

Makoto, hearing this, shouted 'Go where? We should celebrate! We haven't seen you for ages and you're going already?'

'We've got to. We're the Shitennou, the protectors of this Earth. We need to go back to the World of Empty Whiteness to stop the dead coming back and destroy what it means to be human. Sorry.'

Understanding their mission, the Outer Sailor Senshi shook their hands while the Inner Sailor Senshi hugged them. As they were about to teleport, Nephrite suddenly turned around and yelled to Usagi, 'Tell Naru that I said hi and that I'm happy she's moved on. Oh and tell her that I love her forever.'

Usagi shouted back, 'Sure! Bye!'

As the Shitennou disappeared, they heard a faint groaning. The groaning was coming from Mamoru, who was faintly stirring.

'Mamoru!' Usagi cried, running towards him.

Mamoru opened his eyes to see Usagi hug him tightly, tears running down her face. Seiya looked away, his friends and Princess sorry for his unrequited love. Usagi cried with happiness while her friends looked on, pleased Usagi was happy again.

Usagi helped Mamoru to his feet and they all saw Chibiusa run up to Mamoru and hug him.

Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion smiled at each other and called across to Chibiusa saying, 'Small Lady, we must go now. Our work here is done.'

Chibiusa nodded, meaning she understood and she turned to face the Sailor Senshi.

Usagi smiled at her as she hugged her and said, 'Good Luck in the future. Come back whenever you want. We love you!'

Chibiusa's eyes filled with tears but she nodded and hugged each of the Sailor Senshi in turn. Chibiusa faced Elios, tears running down her face.

'Bye Elios, it's good to see you again…' Chibiusa mumbled, '…I hope I will see you again soon…I'll miss you.' She ran up to him and hugged him again, as she howled into his clothes.

Elios smiled and replied gently, 'Chibiusa, my pretty girl, Small Lady. I will stay with you, for as long as possible. I may have to go sometimes back to Illusion but I want to stay with you, my pretty girl.'

Chibiusa looked up at him and smiled through glazed eyes, 'Elios, it's okay!'

The Sailor Senshi, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion looked on happily at the sweet scene, glad that their daughter was beginning to know how to love.

Usagi hugged goodbye to Chibiusa for a long time, shedding tears onto her future daughter. As the royal couple, Chibiusa and Elios disappeared back into the future; they were basked in the pure light of the Silver Crystal.

As Mamoru wiped Usagi's tears away, Haruka turned to the Starlights, who had, by now, finished embracing their long missed Princess. In a rather unnecessary aggressive voice, Haruka asked them, 'So what are you guys going to do? You've got your Princess. Are you going back to your home planet?'

Seiya nodded at his other two Starlights and his Princess and retorted, 'Well, we're going to stay here.'

Haruka's mouth dropped. So did everyone else's. When Mamoru first regained his composure, he politely inquired, 'Why?'

'Well, we like it here on Earth and we quite like being idols. And Princess Kakyuu isn't a bad singer either.' After a moment, Yaten added in a rather sad manner, 'After all, Kinmoku is destroyed by Galaxia and the people have gone.'

As they stood silent, realising how hard it was for these strangers to the Solar System, Minako was secretly glad that they were staying, stepped gently towards Yaten and hugged him tightly to comfort him. Everybody looked at them in astonishment. Even Yaten was rendered speechless. His eyes were open very wide at the girl holding onto him. Then Seiya suddenly burst into laughter, grabbing the sides of his stomach, finding the scene rather funny. Then Usagi laughed because of the state Seiya was in. Then the Sailor Senshi, Taiki and Princess Kakyuu joined into laughter. Mamoru looked on, glad he was alive again.

A week later, when everybody had generally recovered from their injuries, Usagi decided to hold a grand party at her house. She had invited the Three Lights, now the Four Lights, who had amazingly found some free time in their very busy schedules. All the Sailor Senshi, the Four Phantom Sisters and the two princes were able to come, and all their close friends and family were invited.

So on a bright Saturday autumn afternoon; everybody was packed into the Tsukino's garden, eating Ikuko-mama's brilliant pies and snacks. Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino were rather surprised with the sudden party. They were even more surprised that their daughter was friends with the famous idols, close ones, and with Haruka and Michiru, known to them only as the famous racer and violinist.

Usagi had invited a lot of people. Her parents, Shingo, Rei's grandpa and even Haruna, their old teacher was there. Naru, Umino, Yuichiro, Motoki and Rykuusei were there as well.

After a while, when everybody was half way through the snacks, Shingo suddenly burst out, unable to control himself, 'Usagi, what do you wanna say? I can't stand the tension!'

Yuichiro put down the sandwich he was in the middle of eating and joined in, 'Yeah, what is it? I'm not complaining but I really want to know!'

Usagi smiled at the Sailor Senshi, the Starlights, the Four Phantom Sisters and the two princes and they nodded at her. Usagi, unsure how to start, finally decided to let it all go. She said slowly, 'Naru, do you remember Nephrite?'

Naru, startled at the name, dumbly nodded.

Usagi carried on, 'Well we saw Nephrite around a week ago, when the Three Lights were doing their last concert.'

Naru, even more startled, in barely more than a whisper, asked 'Is he alive? What did he say?'

Usagi smiled at her eagerness, 'He said hi. And that he's glad you've moved on. And that he would always love you.'

At this, Minako suddenly started to wail, tears rolling down her face, breaking the tension. Yaten, concerned, asked her 'Mina-chan, what's the matter? Why are you crying?'

Minako, between her tears mumbled, 'Oh Yaten! Well…it's so…so sweet how Nephrite still…still thinks about Naru! It's so cute!' She burst into tears again as Rei rolled her eyes. Everybody else just sweat dropped.

After Minako stopped crying, Shingo was still persisting his older sister. 'So why are you best friends with the Four Lights and all these people? I didn't know a klutz …' seeing Usagi's very angry face, Shingo changed tactic, 'err…have so many friends?'

Usagi ignored him and asked Seiya, 'Seiya, how do you guys…I mean…you guys…like turn into…'

Seiya guessed the question and replied, 'Well, people from my home pl…I mean town have the capability of this ability.'

'Huh...' Usagi was confused at his response until it slowly came to her, 'Oh…oh okay then.'

Usagi turned to everyone else and said slowly, 'the Three Lights…they're Sailor Starlights. They're from another planet, Kinmoku which was destroyed by Chaos. Kakyuu is their princess. Seiya's Star Fighter, Taiki's Star Maker and Yaten's Star Healer.'

'WHAT!?' everybody gaped in shock but Usagi carried on.

'Chibiusa, my cousin…well…she isn't my cousin. She's…my…daughter in the future. She's…also…Sailor Chibi Moon.'

'WWHHAATT!?'

Seiya was shaking his head in laughter, while Yaten looked like he was choking from restraining his laughter.

'Setsuna is Sailor Pluto. She guards the doors of time. Hotaru is Sailor Saturn. She is the guardian of silence. Haruka and Michiru are Sailor Uranus and Neptune. They are the soldiers of the wind and sea.'

'WWWHHHAAATTT!?'

'Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Mina-chan aren't just normal. Ami is Sailor Mecury and the Princess of Mecury. Rei is Sailor Mars and the Princess of Mars. Makoto is Sailor Jupiter and the Princess of Jupiter. Minako is Sailor Venus, aka Sailor V and the Princess of Venus.'

'WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT!?'

Yuichiro fainted at this while Rei just sighed. Motoki looked at them and whispered very slowly, as if he was going to faint as well, 'You're all…Sailor…Senshi…and Minako…is…Sailor V.' Meanwhile, Umino looked at Minako with gleaming eyes, saying, 'Sailor V, can I…have your autograph?' Naru, gave him evils and aimed a fist rather well at Umino's forehead. He screamed in pain and ran around the garden as a red bump appeared from his head.

Usagi breathed in and out slowly and quickly blurted out, 'AnimSailaoon!'

'Huh?' everyone looked at her mystified at what she was trying o say. Seiya touched her arm gently and looked at her reassuringly.

Usagi smiled weakly at him and said, 'I'm…I'm…I'm…Sailor Moon! And Princess Serenity, and the future Neo-Queen Serenity.' She added after thought.

There were several seconds of silence. Then a scream in unison was so loud that Usagi's ear drums almost burst, hollered,

'WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!?'

Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino fainted and Shingo uttered very, very slowly, 'My idol…Sailor Moon…is…MY KLUTZ SISTER USAGI TSUKINO? NO!!'

Everybody laughed and Seiya grinned at Usagi. It was the beginning of a new and happy time for everybody.

tada! howd you like it?

Review.!

and also i'll explain the light thing. originally i was gonna draw it for something. it would look really pretty.

and also thanks for the one hundred and sixty five people who actually read this. would give you hugs! if i could.

and also if you like tsubasa chronicles, particularly Fay D Flourite who i so adore, read my other fanfic, Fay's Smiles. be warned, its kinda angsty.

this story if anyone wants to know will become multichaptered and edited plot. if i have time. XD


End file.
